(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display device and a driving method thereof which comprise a displacement sensor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The next generation display device comprises a flexible display device. New form-factors for a flexible display device may be produced based on new types of user inputs that take advantage of the flexibility of the device, such as bending (bend-based), twisting (twist-based), etc. Calculating the bend amount of the flexible display device is required to apply the bend-based user input to the flexible display. Furthermore, information from the bend amount may be used to diagnose the lifetime stress of the flexible display device.
Conventionally, pressure sensors or resistor sensors are used to calculate the bend amount or bend angle of the flexible display device. However, where pressure sensors or resistor sensors are used, it is sometimes difficult to distinguish between the different bend directions of the flexible display device, i.e., whether it is concavely bent or convexly bent.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.